Kira desu
by Rainette
Summary: Quand un Shinigami vient dans le Ningenkai... Quand Kira veut devenir le Dieu du monde... Quand Eru veut à tout prix l'en empêcher... Avec quelques nouveaux personnages, une histoire de Death Note.
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Mwa 3

**Fic :** Kira Desu

**Disclamer :** Les persos de Death Note ne sont pas à moi mais à OHBA Tsugumi et OBATA Takeshi (après pour savoir comment ils se les partagent, c'est un mystère… Raito-kun se fait-il couper en deux… ? O.o)

Ma première fic DN (y faut bien commencer un jour, hein ?) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Si vous avez un commentaire à faire… Reviews please !

**Prologue – Une Death Note à terre**

Il fut un jour, il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela... Un jeune homme qui fit le rêve de devenir un Dieu en purifiant le Monde. Dans sa route vers son monde idéal, il fut confronté à une multitude d'obstacles, tout cela pour tester sa détermination. Ceci est son histoire. Celle de son ascension, puis de sa déchéance. Etes-vous prêt à l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un qui l'a vécue ?…

† **Death Note – Kira desu †**

Le monde des Shinigamis… Si vous leurs demandez de le décrire avec un mot, un seul, ils vous répondront sans hésiter : « ennuyeux. » Pourtant, en y réfléchissant bien, ils n'ont jamais rien fait pour le changer. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de cela que Ryuuku décida de partir pour le Ningenkai.

« Où vas-tu Ryuuku ? demanda un Shinigami dont le visage était caché par une sorte de masque lorsque l'intéressé se leva.

J'ai perdu ma Death Note… répondit-il.

Ah bon… Et où exactement ?

…Dans le Monde des humains.

Quoi ?! » s'interloquèrent tous les Shinigamis présents, interrompant leur partie de crâne.

Sans leur donner plus d'explications, Ryuuku s'éloigna vers la brèche menant au Ningenkai. Ce Shinigami là n'était pas comme les autres : si l'ennui étouffait son monde, il avait donc décidé d'aller se distraire dans le Monde des humains. En y laissant tomber sa Death Note, il abandonnait ainsi sa propriété et la donnait à un humain, le premier qui la ramasserait. Ryuuku serait ensuite obligé de suivre cet humain jusqu'à sa mort. (Celle de l'humain, bien entendu. Tout le monde sait que les Shinigamis ne meurent pas, du moins théoriquement).

Ryuuku allait avoir largement de quoi se distraire, même s'il ne le savait pas encore… Dans le monde des Shinigamis qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, un Dieu à crâne de chien que l'on aurait pu apparenter à Anubis, une divinité égyptienne, se dirigeait lui aussi vers le passage, une Death Note dissimulée sous son pagne.

« Ne croit pas que tu vas être le seul à t'amuser, Ryuuku… » murmura-t-il avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres, fredonnant une hymne mortuaire qui aurait presque pu paraître joyeuse entre ses lèvres.

Quelques jours plus tôt, dans le Ningenkai…

« Yagami-kun, peux-tu nous traduire ce passage s'il te plait ? »

Un lycéen aux cheveux châtains se leva et commença la traduction :

« Vous devriez suivre les enseignements de Dieu pour que la mer reste calme. Ainsi la tempête sera évitée.

Très bien Yagami-kun. »

Raito Yagami regardait au dehors, le regard perdu dans la vague. C'était indéniable : même en cours, il s'ennuyait. Il avait beau travailler et ainsi obtenir d'excellentes notes, peut-être même les meilleures du Japon, cela ne suffisait pas. Il avait beau avoir un succès indéniable auprès de la majorité des filles du lycée, il s'en moquait un peu. Non, Raito avait fini par s'habituer à cette routine répétitive et voulait autre chose à présent : quelque chose de mieux, quelque chose qui demanderait toute son intelligence, toute sa concentration…Une chose qui le sortirait de la morne routine dans laquelle il avait fini par sombrer.

C'est alors que le dehors, si peu attractif quelques secondes plus tôt, attira son attention. Une forme sombre indéfinissable venait de se matérialiser dans l'espace, à quelques mètres du sol. L'élève rationnel accordant peu de crédit au fantastique qu'était Raito aurait dû se dire que cela était tout bonnement impossible, et qu'il devait s'agir d'un effet de lumière… Pourtant, en cet instant là, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser :

« Un cahier… Un cahier tombé du ciel… »

Dans l'un des quartiers sombres et peu recommandables de Tokyo, une main avide venait de se refermer sur la couverture lisse d'un cahier noir…

_Note(s) :_

Ningenkai : Monde des humains.


	2. 01 Prélude à l'affrontement

**Auteur :** NightFEather, toujours moua :D

**Fic :** Kira Desu

**Disclamer : **Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'ai pas la propritété de Raito-kun et des autres. (de toutes façons, je veux pas de L :p) Par contre, Shiho, Shinu et Mako sont à moi (et les garde jalousement ;3 )

**Chapitre 1 – Prélude à l'affrontement**

« Un Shinigami, même s'il ne vient que tout les cent ans, voire tout les milles ans… Il ne peut en résulter que d'énormes changements pour le Ningenkai… »

Depuis longtemps, les Dieux de la mort ne s'intéressent plus à leur monde, devenu trop ennuyeux. Quand la plupart y restent malgré tout, résignés à passer l'éternité à jouer aux dés, une minorité s'est trouvée une nouvelle distraction… Ce monde, qu'ils regardent par le portail qui y mène sans jamais le traverser pour autant, ce monde qui abrite leur source de jouvence… Ce monde…Quelques Shinigamis ont décidé d'aller se distraire là-bas, de toutes les façons possibles. C'est ainsi que le Ningenkai se mit à changer.

† **Death Note – Kira desu **†

« Il est à moi, donne !!

Certainement pas, c'est moi l'aînée, c'est à moi de l'avoir !

Mais c'est moi qui l'ai vu le premier !

… N'importe quoi… »

Deux enfants âgées d'environ douze ans roulaient dans la boue, se disputant un petit cahier noir à grand renfort de cris aigus. Le côté angélique donné par leurs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc était rapidement effacé par des yeux rouges sang, des oreilles légèrement pointues et une peau d'une pâleur translucide. A voir leur ressemblance, il était facile de déterminer qu'ils étaient plus qu'un frère et une sœur. Non, ils se ressemblaient tellement que l'on aurait plutôt parlé de jumeaux dans leur cas. A vrai dire, les seules choses qui permettaient apparemment de les différencier étaient leur coiffure : même s'ils avaient tout les deux les cheveux longs, le garçon les nouaient en une tresse alors que ceux de la fille restaient détachés. Ils portaient tout les deux une petite tresse au niveau de l'oreille, ainsi qu'un anneau en argent, mais la petite fille les avaient à l'oreille droite alors que c'était la gauche pour son frère. En dehors de ça, Shiho et Shinu étaient totalement identiques. Mi-anges, mi-démons, c'était la meilleure façon de qualifier les deux enfants vautrés dans la poussière.

Ils furent interrompus dans leur bataille par un grognement :

« Que se passe-t-il ici encore ?! »

Un jeune homme arriva, et sépara les deux gamins en les attrapant chacun par le bras. Son visage avait les mêmes traits que les leurs, mais il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus. De plus, ses oreilles n'avaient pas la moindre trace d'une quelconque ascendance démoniaque.

« Onii-san !! s'exclamèrent Shiho et Shinu à sa vue.

Shiho, pourquoi vous battez-vous ? demanda-t-il sur un ton qui laissait entendre que ce n'était pas la première fois.

C'est…Shinu veut me piquer mon cahier ! répondit-elle rapidement en montrant le petit cahier noir à son frère aîné.

Menteuse ! répliqua son jumeau. C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé d'abord ! Et puis…

Il fut interrompu par son frère :

Un cahier ? Quel cahier, Shiho ? Montre-moi ça…

La petite lui tendit le carnet noir. Le jeune homme resta interdit quelques instants, fixant l'objet comme si ses pires craintes étaient confirmées.

Mako onii-san… ? fit Shinu en le regardant.

C'est… Une Death Note… murmura-t-il, comme s'il avait oublié la présence de son frère et sa sœur. Shiho ! Où as-tu trouvé ça ?!

Envoyant que la réponse tardait à arriver, il lâcha Shinu et agrippa sa petite sœur aux épaules, la secouant comme un poirier. Shinu dévisageait Mako comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Son grand frère, si gentil d'habitude… Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver ?!

Arrête Mako ! Il était par terre ce cahier ! Je l'ai pas volé, je te le jure !! cria Shiho, dont les pieds ne touchaient même plus le sol.

Mako sembla retrouver la raison car il lâcha sa sœur. Celle-ci recula un peu pour se retrouver à côté de son jumeau.

Je suis désolé Shiho… murmura Mako en fixant la Death Note. Mais ce cahier est dangereux, je vais le garder pour vous deux.

Onii-san… Ce n'est qu'un cahier, pourquoi ? Et c'est quoi une Death Note ? C'est de l'anglais, non ? demanda le petit Shinu.

…

Mako resta silencieux quelques secondes, fixant le sol. Entrer en contact avec une Death Note, c'était la dernière chose qui aurait du arriver aux deux enfants. Pourtant, il était trop tard… Ce qu'il avait tenté de cacher pendant douze ans avait fini par ressurgir. Cette Death Note, c'était sûrement celle de Neraï… Il reconnaissait son écriture dans les instructions en anglais de la première page… Ce sale Shinigami…! Il était revenu, même après tout ce temps. Lui avoir pris ses parents ne lui avait donc pas suffit… ? C'était son frère et sa sœur qu'il voulait à présent ?!

Non !! Mako ne le laisserait pas faire ! Mais mentir était la dernière chose à faire maintenant…

Vous ne l'avez pas ouverte, n'est-ce pas… ? demanda Mako.

De toutes façons, ils ne s'y connaissent pas encore assez en anglais pour comprendre les instructions… pensa-t-il.

Les jumeaux firent non de la tête, puis se regardèrent. _Death Note_, cela voulait dire… Cahier de… Ils n'avaient pas encore appris le mot _Death _en cours d'anglais.

C'est certainement mieux comme ça… murmura Mako pour lui-même. Death Note, c'est le nom de ce cahier Shinu… expliqua-t-il. Et il est dangereux, c'est tout. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi s'il vous plait…

Le petit Shinu écarquilla les yeux, sans parler pour autant.

Ecoute, Shinu… soupira Mako en s'agenouillant devant lui. Je sais que tu es le cadet de la famille, mais… S'il m'arrive quelque chose ce sera à toi de protéger ta sœur. Fais qu'il ne lui arrive pas malheur… Promet-le moi !

Oui… C'est promis Onii-san. Dit Shinu en un grand sourire. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour Shiho : elle se défend très bien toute seule, je peux te l'assurer.

Il passa sa main sur l'une des égratignures faîtes durant leur combat de tout à l'heure comme pour confirmer ses dires.

C'est vrai Onii-san, je me bats bien mieux que Shinu en plus ! répliqua Shiho.

Ben voyons…

Mako se força un peu à sourire et se releva et fit signe aux jumeaux qu'il était temps de partir. Il avait toujours la Death Note à la main.

Je n'ai pas réussi à savoir qui de Shinu et Shiho l'avait ramassée en premier… Ca risque de poser un problème pour la propriété… De plus, ils l'ont touchée tout les deux, ils pourront donc voir Neraï si ce salaud décidait de venir… Vraiment, il allait devoir trouver des solutions à tout ça…

Allez venez… On rentre. »

Mais pour le moment, en cet instant précis, il ne devait pas se soucier de tout cela. Après tout, Neraï n'était pas (encore) là. Mako était avec ses cadets et c'était tout ce qui comptait…

† † † † † † † †

Raito écrivait. Depuis une semaine qu'il avait la Death Note et que Ryuuku était venu lui en expliquer les règles, il ne faisait que cela. Les criminels mourraient d'une crise cardiaque et tout ceci n'était pas passé inaperçu. Dans le monde de l'ombre, une nouvelle légende était née. Il n'était pas encore accepté publiquement, mais Kira, le Dieu purificateur, venait d'émerger.

_Nous interrompons ce programme pour diffuser une annonce d'Interpol retransmise simultanément dans le monde entier…_

Raito releva la tête, il venait à peine de commencer à écrire que l'on lui coupait son pôle de renseignements. Pourtant, il fut aussi étonné que le reste du Japon lorsque Lind L.Tailor, un parfait inconnu, apparu sur l'écran. Il commença par se présenter :

« Bonjour à tous. Je suis Lind L. Tailor, plus connu sous le nom de L.

Raito sursauta : alors c'était lui L ?!

Tailor commença son discours en disant vouloir arrêter Kira, est être capable de mobiliser toutes les forces de la police japonaise pour cela. Mais c'est ensuite qu'arriva le plus important…

« Kira, j'imagine quelles sont des motivations pour ce que tu fais, mais… sache bien une chose : ce que tu deviens c'est… Un diable !

Le Kira en question commença à s'énerver : lui, un diable ?! Il purifiait le monde en supprimant les criminels qui opprimaient le peuple !

Je suis Dieu ! Le nouveau Dieu du monde ! Et tout ceux qui s'opposent à moi, ce sont eux les diables !

Il attrapa sa Death Note et griffonna le nom de L, son stylo tremblant sous l'effet de la colère.

Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, L ! Nous aurions pu bien nous amuser si tu avais été un peu plus intelligent, mais… A présent, tu vas mourir !

Quarante secondes après cela, Lind L. Tailor s'effondra, victime d'une crise cardiaque. Mais pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas… Une voix s'éleva du téléviseur, alors que l'écran était empli d'un grand L majuscule écrit en caractères gothiques.

_C'est…C'est impressionnant… Kira, tu es donc capable de tuer quelqu'un sans même le toucher ? Très intéressant…_

Raito se redressa sur sa chaise, tellement il n'en revenait pas : il était vivant, L n'était pas mort ?!

_Kira, l'homme que tu viens d'assassiner s'appelait Lind L.Tailor, il s'agissait un condamné à mort dont l'exécution devait se dérouler aujourd'hui, mais il n'était pas L … Moi, le véritable L, sera tu capable de me tuer… ?_

Les secondes passèrent, mais rien ne se produisis. C'était logique d'ailleurs : tout énervé contre L qu'il était, Raito ne pouvait strictement rien faire… Il n'avait ni son vrai nom, ni son visage.

_Alors ? Tue-moi, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? … De toute évidence, tu ne peux pas… Pourquoi ? Très bonne question… En tout cas, il existe des individus que tu ne peux pas tuer, voilà mon premier indice._

_A mon tour de t'apprendre quelque chose… Ce programme, qui a été annoncé comme diffusé dans le monde entier n'était visible qu'au Japon, dans le Kanto. Tu te trouves donc là-bas en ce moment. C'est mon deuxième indice._

Il avait réussi à trouver exactement la région où il se trouvait à partir de si peu d'informations que ça ? Et connaissait à présent l'une des règles d'utilisation de la Death Note. L'ennemi était de taille…

Héhé… Je crois qu'il t'a devancé Raito… ricana Ryuuku.

Tais-toi… ! répliqua Raito, très énervé par la situation.

_Kira… La manière dont tu arrives à tuer tes victimes directement est très intrigante… _continua L._ Dès l'instant où je t'aurais arrêté, je la découvrirai._

M'arrêter… ? Moi ? Tu vas voir, L…

_Kira…_

Je te trouverai…

…_Et je t'éliminerai…_

_…__Je suis la justice _!!_ »_

† † † † † † † †

C'est ainsi qu'une autre Death Note tomba dans le Ningenkai, Death Note qui fut ramassée par deux mystérieux jumeaux… Au même moment était joué le premier acte d'une guerre qui allait opposer Kira et L, les deux plus grandes puissances de l'ombre de ce Monde…

_Note(s) : _

Ningenkai : Monde des humains

Onii-san : Grand frère


	3. 02 Les yeux du Shinigami

**Auteur :** Toujours et encore moua

**Fic :** Kira Desu

Disclamer : Raito-kun et Ryuuku ne sont pas à moua (pourkwa… ?! T-T) mais Neraï vient s'ajouter à la liste des persos m'appartenant. (même si on le voit pas)

**Chapitre 2 – Les yeux du Shinigami**

Même lorsqu'on lui met une vérité évidente sous les yeux, l'être humain à toujours tendance à la nier de toutes ses forces si elle ne lui plait pas. Pour croire en quelque chose, c'est exactement le même schéma : sans preuves tangibles, on arrive à rien… C'est ainsi que sont tout les hommes, et aucun d'entre eux n'échappe à la règle.

† **Death Note - Kira desu †**

« Tu as regardé la télé hier ?

Tu veux parler de Kira, c'est ça ? Qui ne l'a pas vu.

Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Bof… Ils disent partout que Kira et L n'existent pas et que c'était juste un truc pour faire de l'audience…

Oui, mais quand même… Il y a pas mal de meurtres inexpliqués en ce moment… Tu sais, les crises cardiaques et tout ça.

A mon avis, c'est plutôt la police qui fait ça. C'est une nouvelle méthode d'exécution pour les criminels, voilà tout.

On ne dirait pas pourtant… Moi, ça me fait peur. Bien sûr ça dissuade vraiment de faire quelque chose de mal, mais ça me terrifie.

Ca passera, tu verras.

Si tu le dis… »

Mako essayais de ne pas prêter attention à Kira. Parce qu'il savait très bien que s'il était préoccupé par ça, les jumeaux s'en rendraient compte. Et car, en raison des morts par crise cardiaque, il était presque évident que Kira utilisait une Death Note, le jeune homme ne devait surtout pas mettre Shiho et Shinu en contact avec lui, ni même en parler devant eux… De plus, les examens de fin d'année approchaient, et Mako devait donc réviser sérieusement s'il voulait pouvoir entrer à l'université. Il n'avait donc pas le temps de s'occuper l'esprit avec ça.

Mais les jumeaux finiraient par entendre parler de lui c'était inévitable, il le savait bien. Et à un moment ou un autre, il devrait leur parler de la Death Note, des Shinigamis, et de tout ce qui en résulte. Comme la vie pouvait être compliquée parfois… ! Et tout ça, c'était de la faute de cette ordure de Neraï… Si ce sale Shinigami était resté dans son monde au lieu de venir faire un tour dans le Ningenkai, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Oh, comme Mako pouvait le détester… Par chance, il gardait toujours la Death Note sur lui depuis que les jumeaux l'avaient trouvée, de crainte qu'ils ne la prennent pendant qu'il était au lycée. Si Neraï venait, attiré par sa Death Note, ce serait donc sur lui qu'il tomberait, et pas sur Shiho ou Shinu. Et, à ce moment là, Mako serait prêt à lui dire sa façon de penser…

† † † † † † †

Au même moment, Raito était déjà chez lui. Ces temps ci, il avait à peine le temps de dormir, se contentant de quelques heures par nuit. Il visait Todaï, la meilleure université du Japon, et l'examen d'entrée était pour bientôt. De plus, Kira se devait de continuer à juger les criminels par l'intermédiaire de la Death Note… Pourtant, en ce moment, il était préoccupé, non, il réfléchissait, sur autre chose.

Quelques heures auparavant…

« Raito…

Le lycéen aux cheveux châtains ne tourna même pas la tête pour regarder le Shinigami.

Il me semble déjà te l'avoir dit, Ryuuku… murmura Raito. Ne me parle pas lorsque je ne suis pas chez moi.

Je sais, mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

Quelque chose d'important… ?

Oui. Même si je te suis et que tu possède ma Death Note… Tu dois savoir que je ne suis ni de ton côté, ni de celui de L.

Je l'avais déjà compris, Ryuuku.

Je devais mettre les choses au clair : ce n'est donc pas pour t'avantager que je vas te dire ça, mais simplement parce que ça me gène aussi.

?… Vas-y, je t'écoute…

Depuis deux jours, y a un type qui nous colle. J'ai l'impression que c'est moi qu'il regarde, ça m'énerve… !

Je vois… »

Sortit de son flashback, Raito jeta un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre, rideau tirés aux trois quarts. Même s'il était peu visible, cet inconnu n'en restait pas posté à quelques pas de chez lui depuis qu'il était rentré…

Bien… Comment vais-je me débarrasser de lui… ? se demanda-t-il. Ce qu'il me faudrait, ce serait son vrai nom. Mais comment arriver à l'obtenir ? …

« Raito, sais-tu ce qui fait la différence entre un humain qui possède une Death Note et un Shinigami qui écrit ses noms dans celle-ci ?

…

En d'autres termes, poursuivi Ryuuku, pourquoi un Shinigami écrit-il des noms dans son cahier ?

Comment veux-tu que je sache ça ? rétorqua Raito.

Eh bien… En écrivant un nom, un Shinigami augmente sa durée de vie.

Sa durée de vie ? s'étonna le lycéen.

Exactement. Le Shinigami reçoit la moitié de la vie de l'humain qu'il tue… Ce qui n'est pas le cas d'un humain qui utilise une Death Note comme toi. Mais ce n'est pas le point le plus important.

Et quel est cette chose plus importante, alors… ?

Comme tu le sais… Il te faut le nom et le visage d'un humain pour pouvoir le tuer à l'aide de la Death Note. Nous, les Shinigamis, regardons les humains du haut de notre monde. Mais tu dois te demander comment nous connaissons leur nom, pas vrai ?…

Ryuuku marqua et pause et se rapprocha de Raito, fixant sur lui ses grands yeux rouges.

La réponse est très simple… Ce sont nos yeux. Quand je te regarde, je vois non seulement on nom, mais aussi ton espérance de vie.

Tes yeux… Avec tes yeux, tu peux voir le nom des humains ?

Oui. Ce sont _mes_ yeux, mais ils peuvent aussi devenir les _tiens_, si tu consens à passer un pacte avec moi.

Je t'écoute…

Avant de te dire le contenu de ce pacte, je vais te révéler quelque chose… Une seule fois au cours de mon existence de Shinigami, j'ai eu l'occasion de voir des humains qui possédaient des yeux… Sans avoir passé le pacte. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait, mais c'est un fait. Il existerait donc un moyen de contourner le pacte.

Et comment savais-tu qu'ils n'avaient pas passé ton pacte, Ryuuku ? répliqua Raito. Si toi, un Shinigami, ne connais pas ce moyen… Alors il y a deux solutions : soit ils se sont bien moqués de toi, soit tu ne connais pas toutes les règles du monde des Shinigamis.

Et bien, nous en venons au pacte. Si tu veux les mêmes yeux que moi, tu dois abandonner la moitié de ton espérance de vie… révéla-t-il. Grâce à mes yeux, j'ai pu voir celle de ces humains, et je peux te dire qu'elle n'avait pas été raccourcie d'un poil. Elle était même extraordinairement longue pour des humains…

La moitié de mon espérance de vie…

…

Ce n'est pas la peine.

Pardon ?

Ne parlons plus de ce pacte, Ryuuku. Je suis destiné à devenir le Dieu de ce monde et a y régner le plus longtemps possible. Réduire mon espérance de vie, même pour ces yeux, ce n'est pas envisageable.

Comme tu voudras… Je te l'aurais dit, au moins. »

Raito hocha la tête et replongea dans l'élaboration d'un plan pour se débarrasser du gêneur qui le suivait.

† † † † † † † †

« Alors, tu l'as ?! demanda une petite voix où perçait une impatience grandissante.

Oui, c'est bon, attends cinq minutes quand même ! lui répondit nerveusement une autre.

Shinu descendit de la chaise qui lui avait donné accès à la partie haute de la bibliothèque en tenant un dictionnaire d'anglais. Sa sœur, qui n'attendait que ça, alla s'asseoir à la table avant e lui lancer un regard de reprocher, à lui qui mettait si longtemps à arriver. Pourtant, le garçon finit par la rejoindre et lui donna le livre.

Alors… murmura Shiho tout en tournant les pages jaunies de la vieille édition.

Elle arriva à la lettre D. D comme _Death_…

Je l'ai ! cria-t-elle inutilement, son frère suivant ses recherches avec la plus grande attention. _Death_, en japonais, ça donne _Shi_…

La mort ? répéta Shinu, pour qui le cahier noir détenu par leur frère devenait encore plus mystérieux.

Oui. Donc, _Death Note_, ça veut dire… _Shi No Noto_…

Le cahier de la mort? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire à ton avis ? questionna le garçon.

Tu parles pas japonais ou quoi… ?!

Non, je veux dire… Pourquoi ce cahier s'appelle comme ça ?

Shiho ne répondit pas. Cela l'intriguait elle aussi Si leur frère avait éloigné cette Death Note d'eux, cela voulait dire deux choses : soit elle était dangereuse, soit il s'agissait d'un objet très précieux… Ou peut-être même les deux en même temps…

Mais elle ne s'expliquait pas la colère qui était née dans les yeux de Mako lorsqu'il lui avait pris le cahier des mains.

…Je ne sais pas… fini par dire Shiho. Et il nous as dit de ne plus lui poser de questions dessus…

Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Shinu pour la forme : il connaissait d'avance la réponse qu'allait donner sa sœur.

Ca me semble évident… murmura celle-ci en affichant un sourire assez malsain. La Death Note reste en permanence dans le sac d'Onii-san pour que nous ne puissions pas la prendre. Mais il ne peut pas tout le temps la surveiller, en particulier lors de son sommeil… Même si ça ne me plait pas beaucoup de lui désobéir, nous irons lui « emprunter » ce cahier cette nuit, lorsqu'il dormira.

J'aime quand nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde… » sourit Shinu.

† † † † † † † †

Alors que Yagami Raito cherche une solution pour se débarrasser de celui qui sera connu sous le nom de Raye Penber, les jumeaux Shiho et Shinu s'apprêtent à entrer dans la danse des rares utilisateurs de Death Note. Quelque part entre le monde des Shinigamis et le Ningenkai, un confrère de Ryuuku agit dans l'ombre pour un but encore obscur… restez vigilants !

_Note(s) :_

Mako a donc 18 ans, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas fait le lien. o'

Ningenkai : Monde des humains (je le mets encore au cas où)

Onii-san : Grand frère.


	4. 03 How to use it

**Auteur :** NightFeather.

**Fic :** Kira Desu.

Disclamer : Eh non, les persos de Death Note sont toujours pas à moi… . …jour, peut-être, avec un peu de chance…

**Chapitre 3 – How to use it**

Eradiquer le mal du Monde et, à travers lui, tout les criminels. Tel est le rêve de Raito Yagami, également connu sous le pseudonyme de Kira. Un nom qu'il n'a pas choisi, mais qui représente parfaitement le pouvoir qui repose entre ses mains, coincé entre les pages d'un petit cahier noir… Deux visions totalement opposées du mot "justice" c'est là la meilleure façon pour qualifier Raito et Eru, le détective à la fois mondialement connu et pourtant dont personne n'a jamais vu le visage.

Dans le Monde de la Death Note, qui donc de ces deux là est le véritable Dieu ?…

†**Death Note – Kira Desu† **

Au environ de dix heures du soir, Shiho et Shinu décidèrent de passer à l'action. En bons petits enfants obéissants, ils s'étaient couchés tôt ce soir là, du moins en apparence… Car durant les deux heures qui les avaient séparés de l'exécution de leur plan, le temps leur avait semblé comme figé tellement il passait lentement. Mako, lui, dormait depuis environ une demi-heure. Les jumeaux l'avaient entendu ronfler vers neuf heures et demi, mais avaient préféré patienter afin que son sommeil devienne plus lourd.

Shinu attrapa le sac de son grand frère et le tendit à sa sœur. Sans beaucoup de recherches, celle-ci en extirpa le cahier noir qu'elle avait trouvé deux semaines auparavant. Elle l'ouvrit fébrilement, comme une relique sortie d'un temple indigène et commença à déchiffrer le texte écrit en anglais :

How to use it. 

Ca, c'était assez facile: il s'agissait des instructions du cahier, de la _Death Note_.

_The human whose name is written in this note shall die. _Murmura Shinu.

Là, ça se compliquait... Human...? Written...? Shall… ? Le garçon ne connaissait aucun des ces mots bizarres...

_Ningen_Lui souffla Shiho en voyant le premier mot sur lequel il peinait. Pourtant, elle avait beau dire, le dictionnaire d'anglais allait leur être très utile…

Au bout de deux heures de déambulations entre le cahier et le dictionnaire, Shiho et Shinu passaient enfin la dernière ligne d'instruction.

_You cannot kill humans with less than 12 minutes of life left in human calculation. _

C'était tout. Les jumeaux commençaient tout juste à comprendre ce qu'impliquait le cahier lorsque Shinu remarqua une dernière ligne de calligraphie, inscrite en plus petit et à l'encre rouge :

_A celui ou celle qui trouvera ma Death Note._

_Je ne suis plus qu'une ombre, une ombre errante, depuis ce que j'avais de plus précieux m'a été dérobé. En tant qu'ombre, mais aussi comme Shinigami, je parcourt le Ningenkai. Pourtant, à moins que vous ne m'intéressiez vraiment, je ne resterais pas avec vous. Je vous regarderais de loin, rien qu'une fois, simplement pour savoir qui a eu le malheur de ramasser ce maudit cahier. Dans le meilleur des cas, je viendrais peut-être vous en expliquer les règles d'utilisation plus en détail. Mais ne m'en voulez pas. Cette Death Note, je me maudissait de la posséder, alors qu'elle est un instrument de mort très efficace. Je m'en suis donc débarrassé, voilà tout. Je ferais peut-être de même avec l'autre, un jour où je serais mes pensées seront un peu plus noires que les autres, en espérant que l'humain qui le trouvera le brûle, mettant ainsi fin à mes souffrances. Brûler moi-même mon cahier, je n'en ai pas la force, et je me maudit pour cela. Cette Death Note, faites en ce que vous voulez, je m'en moque éperdument._

_Neraï._

Un long silence durant lequel les jumeaux se dévisagèrent sans rien dire suivit la découverte du texte. Bizarrement, ce dernier était rédigé en japonais, alors que toutes les autres instructions nécessitaient un dictionnaire d'anglais… Comme si ce Neraï, celui qui l'avait écrit, savait que son cahier serait découvert par des japonais…

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… ? » demanda finalement Shinu, brisant ainsi ce silence pesant.

« Aucune idée… » marmonna sa sœur. « Et c'est quoi un Shinigami ? Il en parle dans sa lettre…

Dieu de la mort.

Hein ?

_Shinigami_, ça veut dire Dieu de la mort.

Mais je le sais ça, imbécile ! » cria Shiho, atterrée par la bêtise dont venait de faire preuve son frère. « Mais les dieux de la mort, ça n'existe pas.

Les cahiers pouvant tuer en connaissant uniquement le nom et l'apparence physique d'une personne non plus, en théorie… » répliqua Shinu, piqué au vif.

« Pff… C'est pas faux… » marmonna sa sœur. « Mais n'empêche que c'est bizarre cette histoire de Shinigami : s'ils existaient vraiment, ça fait longtemps qu'on le saurait, non ?

Pas s'ils veulent nous cacher leur existence…

C'est pas ce que je voulais dire : si les Shinigamis existaient, on les verraient. Et là, j'ai jamais vu un Dieu de la mort me passer sous le nez, désolée…

Je sais pas… Y doit bien y avoir une raison à ça quand même !

J'suis sceptique là. Et je ne crois que ce que je vois de mes propres yeux. »

La conversation fut stoppée nette par un bruit suspect provenant de la pièce d'à côté. Même si aucun des jumeaux ne dit mot, on pouvait facilement lire sur leurs visages ce qu'ils pensaient :

« C'est Onii-san !! » hurla mentalement Shiho. « Il doit s'être réveillé !! »

Panique à bord. Sans aucun autre commentaire, Shinu se rua dans sa chambre et plongea sous les couvertures, imitant de son mieux le comportement d'un parfait endormi. Shiho, de son côté, fourra le cahier noir dans son sac de classe, empoigna ce dernier et adopta en quatrième vitesse le plan de son frère. Elle eu à peine le temps de refermer la porte de leurs chambre que celle de Mako s'ouvrait, laissant paraître un adolescent très mal réveillé par des bruits dont il ignorait l'origine. Jetant un coup d'œil un peu partout dans la pièce, Mako allait partir se rendormir en ne voyant rien quand il aperçut un dictionnaire d'anglais sur la table. Sans vraiment rien dire, le jeune homme l'attrapa et le reposa à la place sur l'étagère avant de retourner dans sa chambre, sans se poser plus de questions. **ndn :Il est pas très frais au réveil celui-là…**

Dans leur chambre, planqués sous les couvertures, Shiho et Shinu tendaient l'oreille pour percevoir le moindre bruit. Et lorsqu'il partit se recoucher, s'il avait eu l'ouïe un peu plus fine, Mako aurait pu percevoir sans mal deux soupirs de soulagement en provenance de la chambre de ses cadets.

† † † † † † †

Le matin suivant, dans un car à destination de Spaceland…

« Ce bus est à moi !! » beugla un petit homme au front dégarni et à tête de rat, tout en menaçant le chauffeur de son revolver. « Compose le numéro de Spaceland et explique leur ce qui se passe ! » ordonna-t-il.

Le chauffeur, complètement mort de peur, attrapa le téléphone en tremblant.

« Allô… ? I… Ici le conducteur du bus 124… Nous… Nous venons d'être pris en otages par un homme armé… ! »

« Très bien, donne moi ça maintenant ! » couina "Tête-de-rat" « Ecoutez moi bien » reprit-il. « Je veux que vous m'apportiez la recette du parc pour avant-hier. Au prochain arrêt du bus, à Yûhihama ! Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, je tue les sept passagers du bus ! »

Après cette annonce, on pu entendre quelques cris de terreurs de la part de ces derniers. Enfin, pas tous. Deux d'entre eux paraissaient assez calmes, en particulier un jeune homme de dix-sept ans aux cheveux châtains assis vers le fond du bus. Tout ce déroulait selon le plan de Yagami Raito, il n'avait donc aucune raison de paniquer inutilement.

C'est à cet instant là que son plan pour avoir le vrai nom de celui qui le suivait depuis des jours se mettait en marche. Raito se pencha vers la petite amie du jour et lui montra un morceau de papier :

Yuri, ne t'en fais pas. Mon père, qui est dans la police, m'a appris ce qu'il fallait faire dans les moments comme celui-là pour maîtriser l'agresseur. Je suis plus grand et plus fort que lui, ça devrait aller.

L'homme assis derrière Raito réagit tout de suite en voyant ça. C'était lui qui le suivais depuis quelques jours déjà.

« Attends, ne fais pas ça, c'est trop dangereux. » murmura-t-il afin d'éviter de ce faire entendre de "Tête-de-rat". « Je vais m'en occuper.

Vous n'êtes pas japonais… » remarqua Raito en entendant l'accent de l'homme. « Et qu'est-ce qui me fais croire que vous n'êtes pas son complice… ? » ajouta-t-il en désignant "Tête-de-rat" d'un léger signe de tête.

« Non, je suis américain… » répondit son interlocuteur. « Et, je… »

Il passa alors sa main dans la poche de sa veste et en ressortit une carte d'identité.

« Il n'est pas Kira… » pensa celui qui s'appelait Raye Penber. « Il n'est pas Kira, car sinon ce criminel serait déjà mort… »

« Voilà qui devrait te convaincre. » dit-il en passant sa carte à Raito.

« Le FBI ?! » Le lycéen était réellement surpris. Mais après tout, c'était logique : L ne pouvait pas utiliser la police japonaise pour enquêter sur ses propres membres et leurs familles… Il avait donc fait appel au FBI et travaillait donc en toute discrétion, histoire de ne pas se faire remarquer pas Kira…Du moins jusqu'à maintenant. « Raye Penber… » Murmura Raito dans un souffle inaudible. Avec son nom, il n'aurait aucun mal à se débarrasser de l'agent du FBI… Mais peut-être pourrait-il d'abord lui servir… ?

« Très bien, je vous croit… » déclara le lycéen en rendant sa carte d'identité à Penber. « Je vous laisse vous occuper de ça. »

i_Je vous laisse vous occuper de ça…_/i Vraiment, quel ironie… L'agent du FBI allait simplement être un pion dans une opération dont le but était de découvrir son nom… Il ne se doutait de rien, et le moment était venu de passer à la seconde phase.

Raito passa la main dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit un morceau de papier froissé. Volontairement, il le laissa tomber par terre, et se pencha pour le ramasser, n'oubliant pas d'accompagner ce geste d'un "Ah !" assez convaincant… "Tête-de-rat" ne tarda pas à le remarquer.

« Eh toi là-bas !! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!… »

Vous noterez au passage que le vocabulaire de Tête-de-rat est très recherché…

Il s'avance donc, ramasse le bout de papier à la place de Raito et lui rend très rapidement (lui balance à la figure serait plus juste).

« Pff… Une note pour ton rencard, minable …! »

Il allait retourner se positionner à l'avant lorsque qu'un élément qui n'a logiquement rien à faire dans un bus attira son attention. Un individu grand, entièrement vêtu de noir, au teint pâle et aux lèvres bleues était debout entre les deux sièges du fond. Ryuuku observait la scène d'un air intéressé.

« T'es qui toi ?! D'où tu sors… ?! »

"Tête-de-rat" panique et pointe son arme vers, selon le point de vue des autres passagers, une cible imaginaire. En réalité, il vise la tête de Ryuuku en se pensant face à une créature sortie de l'Au-delà. (et il n'a pas tout à fait tord…)

« Tu peux me voir… ? » s'étonna le Shinigami sans s'inquiéter du revolver braqué vers lui. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Raito, et compris.

« Je vois… C'était un morceau de Death Note… Je lui ai aussi expliqué qu'un Shinigami ne peut pas mourir… Il a bien appliqué tout ça. »

Le criminel prit peur et vida son chargeur sur Ryuuku, ponctuant le bruit des détonations de cris aigus. Dès que son arme fut vide, et que cela n'avait bien sûr eu aucun effet sur le Shinigami, "Tête-de-rat" jeta son pistolet à terre et sortit du bus en hurlant. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dehors, à moitié agenouillé sur le bitume, qu'il eu vaguement l'impression de se sentir en sécurité. Un sentiment particulièrement déplacé… Il n'eut même pas le temps de penser qu'il n'avait pu s'agir que d'une simple hallucination. Une voiture blanche assez imposante, du genre espace pour familles nombreuse, mit fin à ses réflexions, et par la même occasion à sa vie, à exactement midi moins le quart.

A l'intérieur de bus, au milieu du tumulte provoqué par la mort brutale du criminel, Raito était très calme. Il regardait l'extérieur, là où le bitume avait pris une couleur pourpre. Il détourna finalement le regard, pour poser ses yeux sur sa montre : 11h45. Le premier acte de son plan pour se débarrasser des agents du FBI embusqués au Japon avait été une réussite.

_Note(s) :_

Ningen : Humain, comme vous l'aurez sûrement compris ;)

ndn :Note de Nievel. (c'est à dire mwa, je précise)

Vous voyez la tête à Wormtail dans Harry Potter ? Et ben là c'est pareil mais en pire XD


End file.
